You're A Pest
by Red Witch
Summary: The X-Men just can't take the Brotherhood's antics anymore in this remake of a classic parody. Well seeing the X-Men go nuts is classic to me.


**The disclaimer telling you that I don't own any X-Men characters or Disney songs is off singing and dancing somewhere. Here's a remake of a parody I did a long time ago. **

**You're A Pest**

It was a lovely day in the Xavier Institute. The sun was shining. The birds were singing.

Not to mention the Brotherhood was eating all the food in the X-Men's kitchen.

"Now this is delicious," Pietro smacked his lips and ate a watermelon.

"Told you Speedy," Tabitha agreed as she ate some chips. "The one thing the Geek Squad is good at is putting on the feedbag. Tabitha had joined the Brotherhood after a slight incident with the school carnival and a training disaster involving some unneeded explosives near a cliff.

The X-Men walked into the kitchen. "Not again!" Scott groaned. "I can't believe you losers are back here eating all our food again! What is this? The third time this week? This is getting old!"

"Why do you guys do this?" Jean asked exasperated.

"Why not?" Pietro asked as he took a hot dog. "The food's great! Pass me the ketchup Tabby!"

"I love the food but not the atmosphere," Lance remarked as he ate a hot dog. "Hey why don't you guys entertain us?"

"You want entertainment Rock Head? Fine! How about I sing you a song?" Scott snapped. And then he did so. "_You're a pest! You're a pest! You put our patience to the test! You run around and act like fools! You never give us any rest!" _

_ "You steal all our food! Without a thought! You're so rude!" _Kurt added.

_ "Sure our food is delicious! Then you go and break the dishes!"_ Jean snapped. "_You all act like fools! You disregard all the rules! Then we all have to clean up after your mess! Let me make this clear! Go on! Get out of here! You're all pests! You're all pests!" _

_ "It's the same every day! Can't you jerks just go away?" _Rogue sang. _"You may plot. You may scheme. But you'll never beat our team! What's really got us scared is that you're never prepared for all the disasters you create! You guys I really hate your stupid jokes and tricks! You even steal our candlesticks!" _

_ "Not to mention all your stupid challenges and bets!" _Evan sang.

Scott added in song, _"This I have to say! Just __**go away!**__ You're all pests! You're making us stressed! You're all pests!" _

_ "You're all pests! You're all pests! You're all pests!"_ The X-Men sang.

_ "While we slave away working! Your responsibilities you're shirking!"_ Kurt snapped as he pointed at Tabitha. _"You ran off and left me with all the work! I have to do everything myself! Tabby you're an irresponsible jerk! Every day I have extra chores! Half the responsibilities are yours! You don't think of the consequences! You just jump fences whenever the situation gets rough! Well that's just tough!" _

_ "You're all pests! You're all pests! Just give it a rest!" _Kitty sang. She glared at Lance.

"_One minute you're annoying me, the next you want some tea! Get this into your thick head! I wish you guys were dead! Don't you see what trouble you bring? You always wreck everything! By your lame attempts at bravado I'm __**not **__impressed! Are you guys through? Then leave, please do! You're all pests! You're all pests!" _

"_You're all pests! You're all pests! Please leave at our request!" _The X-Men sang as they advanced on the Brotherhood. "_You hang around us so much we think you're all obsessed! You're invading our space! Get out of this place! Our tempers are growing! It's time you were going! You wreck our nerves! One by one! Well that's it! No more! WE'RE DONE! You've all worn out your welcomes as guests! So beat it now! Or our fists go POW! You're all pests! You're all pests! YOU ARE ALL PESTS!" _

Todd blinked. "So what? You want us to go or something?"

To this the X-Men replied by screaming in frustration. "GET THEM!" Scott yelled. The X-Men then proceeded to chase the Brotherhood around the kitchen.


End file.
